


Almost

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [24]
Category: Being Erica
Genre: Angst, Bar, F/F, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking after a break-up, Cassidy recalls the "almost" of Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "almost" for femslash100's drabbletag 6

“And then there was Erica…” Cassidy laughs, almost spilling her glass of wine across the bar as she wildly gestures. 

“Oh, yeah?” The bartender encourages as he pours a shot for another patron. He would generally cut her off, but the woman is one of the bar’s regulars and is clearly broken up over an ended relationship.

“Oh.” Cassidy smiles thoughtfully. “Oh, yeah. Erica…”

It has been awhile since she last said the name and even longer since she really thought about the woman beneath it. It is a mental slip of sorts to drop it into her extended story of girlfriends past. Erica was never really a girlfriend, though. Erica was an almost. Erica was one of those straight girls who smile just a little bit too much and kiss just a little bit too passionately. 

“I could have loved her.” Cassidy frowns before taking another sip. 

“Yeah?”

“Almost.”


End file.
